The Superior Batman
The Superior Batman & The Outlaws is a comic within DC Neo. Characters Heroes *Jason Todd/Red Hood/Superior Batman *Artemis Crock *Talon Villains *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *George Dyke/Gorilla Boss Specials #"DC Neo: The Superior Batman & The Outlaws": Jason Todd decides it's time to shed the Red Hood identity, claiming it's too immature and takes on a new persona: The Superior Batman. Issues #Jason Todd, now known as the Superior Batman, is fighting for his life in Sector Fourteen against giant animal creatures with the help of a Talon from the Court of Owls and Artemis Crock. Three days earlier, Jason is on the hunt for crime boss George Dyke. However, while trying to break in to George's home, he gets in to a fight with intelligent gorillas who try to kill him. He manages to defeat them and breaks in to George's room, only for it to be revealed George knew Jason was in the building and he is captured by two more gorilla henchmen. It is then revealed George has been turning his henchmen in to gorillas with a version of the Man-Bat serum. He attempts to inject it in to Jason, but Jason manages to break free, defeating the gorilla henchmen in combat and chasing after George, who is running to the roof of his home. When he finally catches up with George, he is escaping on a helecopter. However, out of nowhere, the helecopter crashes, and George, who has been transformed in to a gorilla himself, is now on a rampage. Once again, Jason defeats him and takes him to Jason's own Batcave, which was left over from the last time he became Batman in the "Battle for the Cowl" event. George is strapped to a table, while Jason tries to find something to show what happened to him. Eventually, he comes across a dart which was fired in to George which has a black skull on it, making Jason realize the one behind this is the Black Mask. #Jason is attempting to break in to a base again, this time Black Mask's. Jason gets in to some fights with regular people, and manages to get in to Black Mask's base, but Black Mask is very calm for an unknown reason. Jason demands to know why Black Mask did what he did, and Black Mask reveals he just wants to be the king pin of Gotham, and thus is wiping out the other crime lords. Black Mask then rambles a little bit about the Court of Owls, revealing once their existence was revealed he spoke with a few of their members and made a deal with them: he'd let them use his dead men as Talons, if they gave him a Talon of his own. At that moment, Black Mask's Talon comes out of nowhere and begins fighting Jason. The two have a massive fight, with Talon jumping at Jason and smashing him through a window. The two fight all over and eventually Jason manages to win, but in his tired state, he doesn't see it coming when Black Mask comes out of nowhere and knocks Jason out. When he wakes up, he is tied to Talon on a plane. Talon reveals Black Mask is punishing him for failing him. Jason demands to know what he's talking about, but as soon as he asks the floor opens up and they both fall in to a wrecked city. As soon as they start wondering where they are, they are attacked by a half rhino man and a snake-like monster man. They manage to fight off the snake man, but are pinned by the rhino man, who suddenly drops dead. It's revealed he had an arrow shot in to the back of his head, as the spear and crossbow weilding Artemis Crock reveals herself. She has a simple question for Talon and Jason: "who the hell are you?" #Jason, Talon and now Artemis wonder through the city, while the other two learn a little more about Artemis. She reveals that not only is her mother the villain Huntress, but her father is the villain Sportsmaster, and she was married to the villain Icicle for a while, causing Jason to claim her family is "a mish-mash of evil". However, Artemis fires back calling Jason a wannabe Batman. The two then get ready to fight each other, only for more animal monsters to show up and begin attacking them. Realizing they won't be able to take on an army of the creatures, they begin to run. However, they are saved when a large elephant creature shows up and begins fighting the other creatures. They manage to escape, and Artemis reveals that this sector had versions of the Man-Bat serum dumped in the water by Black Mask, and thus everyone here is an animal creature. Artemis also reveals this happened during the first week of the new world and that she has been stuck here ever since the infection. Just then, the elephant monster shows up once again and begins chasing after the two. They hide in a near by building, but that doesn't do them any good, as the creature rips the building to shreds looking for them. They manage to escape the building and leave the creature smashing the building looking for them. They manage to survive the whole night, until Black Mask shows up in a helecopter. Black Mask shines a giant spotlight on them and uses a megaphone to draw attention from the creatures, who come out of the shadows and slowly walk towards Jason, Talon and Artemis, who get ready to fight for their lives. #The three heroes get in to a massive fight with the animal army. They are doing very well for themselves, until once again the elephant monster shows up. It tears through the other creatures and tries to crush them. They run in to a near by building, with Jason getting all the way to the top while the other two hold off the creature. Jason jumps from the roof of the building on to the creature's back, and begins using the creature like a horse. He rides it in to Black Mask's helecopter, crashing it. However, Black Mask survives and runs off while Jason, Talon and Artemis chase after him. They catch him at a giant infected river, which if a human touched it would mutate them. They think they're about to catch Black Mask, only for Black Mask to jump in to the river, and for all the different serums to mutate him in to a giant monster which is a mix of many different animals. The out of control Black Mask begins wrecking everything. Jason uses the elephant creature to crawl up Black Mask's back before jumping off of the creature and running all the way to Black Mask's head, where he tries to shoot out his eyes, but nothing affects him. However, Jason does get another idea, as he grabs Artemis and Talon before jumping back on the elephant creature. They ride to the crashed helecopter, and begin searching for something. Jason eventually finds it and reveals it is the cure to the serum. When questioned on how he knows this, Jason claims he is never wrong. Nothing left to lose, they agree to use it on Black Mask. Artemis pours the cure on to an arrow and fires it at Black Mask. It seems like it's going to miss, but Talon jumps in the air and grabs the arrow, stabbing it in to Black Mask. This completely cures him, and he transforms back to normal, with Jason knocking him out. The three return home and decide to stick together. Jason because he realizes he likes being a part of a team, Artemis because she thinks it'll be good training, and Talon because without them he has nowhere left to go. They return to Jason's Batcave, where it is revealed George Dyke has gone missing. #A group of hoodlums are robbing George Dyke's old home, when they are all beaten by a giant man. However, the "giant man" is revealed to be Dyke himself, only now with a gorilla's body. He introduces himself, only to then claim they won't be calling him by his real name, but instead "Boss". More TBA Category:Comics Category:DC Comics